


Arms

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Danero Week 09/2019 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Nero's just in love alright, So Much In Love, fluffy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: A double drabble for the second Danero day — size difference!





	Arms

When he met Dante, the one thing Nero has taken a note of, except of course that he is a scary motherfucker that came in the middle of the sermon to kill them all, and their grandmas too, for a good measure, was just how  _ big _ the man is. 

Nero is a one tall guy, but he felt like a little kid next to Dante, with his height and how wide his chest is, all the muscles and a shirt that does a piss poor job in hiding anything, it was skintight, and probably a size too small. Dante was big, alright. Still is, in all ways that matters. 

Throughout the years Nero has filled out and grown, now his physique resembles Dante's a little, but the older man is still bigger than him, and if Nero was honest with himself, he hopes it stays that way, period. He likes how he can lie down on Dante and fit perfectly, how the old man can circle his arms around Nero's shoulders without any problem, or how Dante's hand holding his feel just nice. 

Nero wants to be in his arms until the end of the world and two days longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
